


Hop's no good very bad pokemon adventure

by Madasa16



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, inspired by that one phanthop au, no ships just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madasa16/pseuds/Madasa16
Summary: Hop's pokemon adventure begins in tragedy but hey at least he can talk to pokemon now.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hop's no good very bad pokemon adventure

Hop's pokemon adventure began with a loss to his friend and rival Gloria. Then some very sweet and not at all cursed Wooloo breaks the gate to the Slumbering Weald. So now he's in this Foggy and weirdly warm Weald looking for said cursed wooloo and why was the fog so thick. 

"Uh oh where did Gloria go?" Now Hop had two options he could either leave the scary forest weald place or he could stay look for the wooloo and Gloria who was probably fine now that he thinks about it. Of course, our boy Hop would stay and look for the Wooloo and Gloria who is fine with a ghost in a nice safe part of the Weald. No Hop is not that lucky. 

Now the story is supposed to go that out hero's Hop and Gloria meet some ghost dogs and get some legendary pieces of history in this story Gloria gets a sword and a shield and finds that cursed Wooloo and Hop is nowhere nearby. 

Our boy Hop by this point in time is dead, super dead like wow that's a kid and a corpse, not a very cool combination. So what happened to Hop while Gloria was getting blessed by minor gods. 

Well, it goes like this. Hop looks around freaked out about being alone in the weald that everyone in town knows is cursed and will eat you and your pokemon. He's busy shouting for Gloria and that cursed Wooloo and he doesn't realize that the fog is getting so thick that he can't see his own feet on the ground. To busy shouting, he doesn't realize he is being quite rude to the ghost pokemon that live in the Weald so these ghosts pokemon play a nice little trick on Hop, and he being or a simple human runs towards the figure who he thinks is his friend. As Hop is running he trips on a root of a tree and hey not just any tree its a sleeping trevenant. Yeah, he ends up breaking his neck. 

The good news he died instantly bad news he is a fresh corpse and this is sad for everyone involved. The ghost feels bad and the Trevenant who wasn't even apart of this mess has a corpse in its favorite resting area. So to recap Hop is dead and the only beings who know this are the pokemon that lead to his death, Gloria is blessed with some rusty sword and shield, and the Pokemon around Hop's corpse are really sad about killing the kid who was just looking for his friend and want to make it up somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I would love to get people's opinions on this. also how does one format text in ao3 I did it once and now I have forgotten.


End file.
